User talk:Emperorschosen
Do not remove Quality Policy templates without admin permission, or have an admin do it. --Imposter101 (talk) 08:08, May 27, 2016 (UTC) You've been banned for a day for intimidating behaviour and harassment as per wikia policy. Continued behaviour like this will result in further suspensions. Yours, --Imposter101 (talk) 19:57, June 7, 2016 (UTC) And, apologises for stopping you from posting your content, but it's generally better to save it on a word pad, word editor, Google doc, etc. before posting it to the wikia itself. --Imposter101 (talk) 20:23, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Why is your chapter called "Blood Reaper's". That's not a grammatically correct plural. What, is the chapter named that way because they are the "Blood Reaper's" chapter, as in the blood reaper owns them? — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 23:33, June 23, 2016 (UTC) No. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 16:36, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Please categorise images uploaded by you in Category:Images or I'll have to ban you for spam/vandalism. Cheers, admin team's --Remos talk 21:47, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I did some proofreading and it is good to go on that part, but I found a troubling canon issue about its Founding, please check it out, quite basic stuff anyway. However I am quite baffled about the fact you claimed in any way proofred. I sincerely recommend you to get those proofreading add-ons in your web browser. I am not your English teacher, but here are few: *then is not same as than *Ultramarines' name is Ultramarines. So its genetive is Ultramarines' *40k dates are presented like 999'.'''M99 please add the dot in between so those who read it know that the numbers are related. It is not always that obvious, especially when there are lots of other number in the same tense *In English plural is formed by adding "'s'" behind the word. Genitive, on the other hand, is formed by placing ''s''' behind the word. They can not be used interchangeably. *Sergeants are officers. And depending on army, they can be commissioned, or non-commissioned officers. *'Thats' is not a word. "That's" is, and it means "that is" *When word begins with a vowel, its article is "an" and if not, its article is "a'" *'S behind a verb means it is about a third person and can not be used in other situations. *Sentence ends in a dot (.''') *There is a space after a comma (,) *Death Watch is written as "Deathwatch" *Bind *Chapter is singular form. Emperor's Chosen is singular form, Ultramarines is a singular form if used of the chapter. So please treat them as such. *"Isnt" means nothing. Just as "dont" means nothing. *And again. The "'s'" denotes that it is a genitive while plain "'s'''" means plural *Emperor and Imperium are names, like Tom and United Kingdoms, so they are always capitalised *You do know, that you can also end sentences? All in all, you NEED to check this changelog of your page after I checked few spelling mistakes and ponder on why your article had quality issue template in the first place. Emperor's Chosen page was in no way proofred or spellchecked. --Remos talk 07:13, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Emperor's Chosen Artwork Emp's Chosen SP.jpg|Emperor's Chosen Chapter iconography Emp's Chosen Astartes.png|Emperor's Chosen Astartes - updated